It was Harry
by DressagePunk
Summary: It was Harry Potter, on the Hogwarts Grounds, with the Dancing Legs Jinx. Written for the HPFC - Clue Prank Challenge.


Title: It was Harry

Character(s): Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley

Rating: T

Warning(s): Grammar, First Canon Harry/Ginny

Challenge(s): Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges – Clue Prank Competition

Word Count: 1,334

Summary: It was Harry Potter, on the Hogwarts Grounds, with the Dancing Legs Jinx. Written for the HPFC - Clue Prank Challenge.

Harry snuck through the gates of Hogwarts. He'd seen a drunk man been thrown back about a hundred meters, but the wards never seemed to stop him. He liked to think it was because he'd done everything he could to protect the school but it was probably just a magical guard; a magical guard that knew ones intentions.

With his cloak on and the Marauders map in his hand he walked through the gates. He walked around the edge of the Black Lake, looking up at the stars and the light from the castle windows. He honestly regretted not coming back; but the Auror's Office had offered all three of them entry to their training program. He and Ron had accepted, but Hermione had returned.

But Harry wasn't sneaking back to see Hermione. Sure she was like his sister, his best friend, but you don't sneak around to see best friends. You sneak around to see lovers. As he walked around the perimeter of the Black Lake, he couldn't wait to see Ginny. It was so hard for him to be separated from her for so long. They spent the entire summer connected at the hip at the Burrow.

Well, minus the sleeping arrangements. Mrs. Weasley only needed one time of walking into Ron's bedroom, to find Ron and Hermione, instead of Harry. To put anti-apparition charms on their respective rooms. Harry was just glad that Mrs. Weasley had caught Ron and Hermione, and not him and Ginny. Harry had a feeling she knew, but wouldn't admit it.

He started to part from the Lake perimeter, over behind a thick grove of trees, to the abandoned stables. They were put up for the Beauxbaton's Horses and never taken down. He waited on a bench seat for only a few minutes, before he heard footsteps. As Ginny walked into the dark stable, he stood and crept behind her.

He grabbed her hips, and instead of the shriek he got the first few times he pulled something like this, Ginny spoke, "Hey Harry"

"Hey Gin" He replied yanking off the cloak

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he pressed her into his chest. He never felt as alive as nights like this. How could he? As scary as killing dark wizards was, it wasn't the same kind of heart pump you received from being with a beautiful woman.

When she released her death grip on his chest, he brought his lips to hers and she quickly reciprocated. As her tongue forced its way into his mouth, he couldn't help but smile. Their tongues danced in an equally seductive and lustful manner. When they finally broke Harry was gasping for breath, and Ginny had started to breathe slightly harder.

"I love you Harry" she said

"I think I marry you." The words seemed to take over his mouth, and as soon as he uttered them he slapped his hand over his mouth.

Ginny just laughed, "Harry, they'd kill us. But I think I want to marry you too." She giggled into his ear. Harry all but burst from happiness. She'd just kind of said maybe to his marriage proposal. What more could he want?

As their lips meet once again, and his hands started to work their way up her untucked Oxford shirt, they heard a noise. Harry quickly grabbed the cloak and threw it over top of both of them. They watched, as a figure slowly crept down the isle of the stable.

The figure was hooded in a thick black cloak, and had a lit wand drawn. The way the light protruded from the wand made it impossible to make out the face of the intruder.

Harry and Ginny said quiet. But as the face was quickly shown to be Neville Longbottom, Harry stepped out from behind the cloak.

"Hey Neville, It's Harry. Everything's cool out here." Harry whispered cautiously with his own wand drawn.

"Harry? What are doing here? You didn't come back for a seventh year." Neville looked with confusion and refused to lower his wand

"I just came to visit." He desperately just wanted Neville to leave, but he didn't seem to go along with Harry's plan

"Harry, that's not allowed. You need to come back to the castle. McGonagall needs to know." Neville slightly stuttered.

Harry tried to think, but he the only thing he could remember was McGonagall had made Neville Head Boy. He needed something just long enough to run. He knew something, not painful, but just a total bitch to get off.

"_Tarantallegra_" he whispered, and watched as the curse took Neville completely by surprise.

Harry heard Ginny start laughing behind him, but he just grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the stable. He needed to go before he got caught, as much as his celebrity was worth something in the wizarding world. He doubted McGonagall would be thrilled with his unapproved appearance.

Harry gave Ginny a single kiss good bye and started off under the invisibility cloak towards the gate. As he was only a few feet from where he left her he heard a scuffle. He turned to see a half dancing, half screaming Neville, walking out of the stable; and Ginny having her wand taken from Michael Corner.

He waited to see what was going to happen; Corner seemed to think he was taking Ginny back to get detention and Neville just seemed to be concentrating on his legs not dancing him into the Forbidden Forest.

He followed Corner and Ginny waiting to act until Corner was off guard.

"How far the great have fallen, huh Ginny?" Corner sneered

"Fuck off Corner." She replied, and Harry couldn't help but smile at the malice that laced itself through her words.

"Meeting someone? A Slytherin? Having a ramp in the hay?" Corner pried.

"Save your breathe Corner. You'll need it to blow up your date later." Ginny replied, and Harry bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

Corner seemed displeased at her comment, but kept silent as they walked in the main doors. Harry followed.

As Corner lowered his wand to turn into the Great Hall, Harry shot a Dancing Legs Jinx at him and as his grip slipped on Ginny; she took off. He saw her take off for the tower, but he followed Corner. Who slowly and painfully made his way to the Headmasters office. He watched as Corner's legs flew out from under him multiple times.

Did no one at Hogwarts study the counter-jinxes? I guess they didn't really need to anymore, but for silly ones that students used it was probably a good idea.

Corner quickly walked to the Gargoyle sculpture, and naming what seemed to be a breed of cat; hung onto the stairs as they drug him up.

"Headmistress, Ginny Weasley was out of the castle after hours." He all but screamed as he reached the top.

"Corner, what are you screaming about?" McGonagall peered over her desk, at Corner who was trying to stand but kept falling over.

She muttered the counter-jinx and Corner stayed on the floor for a moment.

"Ginny Weasley was out of bed. If I had to guess I'd say it was Potter, and he's the one that put the Dancing Legs Curse on me, and they were out on the grounds." He said in a ramble

McGonagall just peered over her spectacles, "Corner, stop guessing. Do you have any proof of this other than your curses legs?" her eyes seemed to narrow at the corner that Harry was standing in.

"Isn't that proof enough? I wouldn't curse myself, Professor." He ended in a whine, and the Headmistress merely dismissed him with a wave. He looked dejected as he stepped back on the moving stairs. Harry waited for the last step and as he jumped on to it.

He'd swear he heard, "Young love's a beautiful thing, Isn't it Potter?" but Ginny never got in trouble, and Harry never got caught.

AN: Please Leave a Review:) I love them:)


End file.
